


Mutant University

by Sexyzoner69



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, B1A4, CUBE Entertainment, GOT7, Gugudan (Band), JYP Entertainment, Jellyfish Entertainment, SM Entertainment, TWICE (Band), VIXX, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyzoner69/pseuds/Sexyzoner69
Summary: Everything seems fine until one day Hongbin finds himself in a world he never knew existed, but why was he a part of it? What is the evil CUBE? and why can't he stop thinking about this one guy?





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this is my very first fanfiction ever so please tell me what you think. I wrote this because it has been at the back of my mind for ages now and it just wouldn't leave, I haven't decided on most pairings yet so if you want to suggest some that would be great. For now, the other groups are just going to be mentioned but some people may become more prominent so please stay tuned!

A soft wind blew in through the open doors of the café, spreading the smell of the freshly brewed coffee and toasted sandwiches all around. It was a quiet day, only an old lady nursing a cup of tea and a pastry and a couple sitting opposite each other and holding each other's hands, smiling as the guy brushed his thumb over his girlfriend’s knuckles. The guy behind the counter sighed as he watched people walk past not even stopping to look at the small establishment.  


He was forced out of his musings when a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, spinning around to face who had scared him, only to see the face of his co-worker. “For god’s sake Gongchan you can’t scare me like that,” the guy said grabbing his chest.  


“Aw poor little Binnie, did I scare you?” the other boy said laughing and ducking out of the way as Hongbin tried to slap him. He walked around the counter and leaned forward facing Hongbin. “whatcha thinking about?” Gongchan said as he rests his chin in his hands.  


“Not much” replied Hongbin “just bored in all honesty”.  


“I know what you mean, Tuesdays are always so boring after the morning rush, no one even orders from the kitchen until 12” Gongchan complained pouting.  


At that moment, a man walked in and when Gongchan saw him he jumped up and all but ran back into the kitchen. “Good morning sir would you lie to eat in or take away today?” Hongbin said with his professional voice, making sure to smile.  


“I’ll eat in thanks,” the guy said and proceeded to walk over to a table in the very back. Hongbin just shrugged and got a menu and some water for the table and followed placing the menu and a cup in front of the man. As he poured the water he said to the newcomer “can I get you any coffee to start with?” The guy just looked at him for a few seconds, making Hongbin feel uncomfortable, before asking for a cappuccino and smiling. He didn’t know why but the smile gave Hongbin the creeps.  


Hongbin went back to the coffee machine and started to make the coffee when he got goosebumps on the back of his neck he turned around and saw a figure in a dark cloak walk in. the room instantly went cold and the lights flickered. Hongbin turned to look at the other customers but they kept going on as if nothing strange was happening. He went to check on the creepy man when he heard a soft voice coming from the hooded figure that practically pulled him towards it. His legs started to move towards the figure even without Hongbin wanting to. The figure held out is arm and Hongbin saw a gray claw-like hand extended, he tried to run away but the voice pulled him closer, forcing him to stretch out his hand. When suddenly, the kitchen door opened and a ball of fire hit the figure and the singing was replaced by a high-pitched scream. Hongbin was finally snapped out of the trance and turned to see Gongchan standing there with a ball of fire resting in his hand and a look of pure rage on his face. There was movement from the comer and the creepy guy had jumped over the table and kicked the hooded figure causing it to crumple up and disappear, leaving behind the smallest of scorch marks. Hongbin looked up from the floor where the creature had been to Gongchan then to the creepy man and back to the floor trying to process what was happening. The ball of fire had turned into a tiny spark that he threw at one of the fire alarms causing it to ring loudly and making the other patrons finally look p from what they were doing.  


“It seems the fire alarm is going off,” Gongchan said addressing the customers “please exit in an orderly fashion whilst we get this sorted out”. He smiled at the people as the left hurriedly, grabbing their coats that had been left by the door. Gongchan went to turn the alarm off whilst Hongbin slowly slid to the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened. When the alarm had stopped Gongchan came back out and walked up to the guy who had come in. “Was that what think it was Professor?” Gongchan had asked looking at the marks left from his fire.  


“Yes, it was a drained, but I have no idea what it was doing all the way out here,” the man said, watching the door suspiciously as if waiting for another one to come.  


“Then how come Hongbin could see it? How come Hongbin could be entranced by its song?” Gongchan said, this time looking at Hongbin worriedly. Hongbin was still sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and trying to make sense of what just happened.  


“That is another thing that I am not too sure about,” the man said, looking to Hongbin as well. “But what I am sure of is that it is not safe for any of us to stay here, so I’m taking you both to the school.”  


“Is that safe for him?”  


“It can’t be worse than leaving him here.”  


"Wait a minute, what the hell is going on? and what makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you?" Hongbin said looking up at the two guys standing before him.  


"Look Hongbin, I know you're a little freaked out right now but this is for the best," Gongchan said as he knelt in front of his friend. Hongbin tried to back away but was stopped by the wall.  


"What are you?" Hongbin whispered, the guy in front of him still looked like his old friend but after seeing him with the fire in his hand, Hongbin wasn't sure he knew Gongchan at all.  


"We can explain all this later but for now, we have to go," the man said as he started walking toward the door. Gongchan grabbed Hongbin's arm, causing the latter to flinch, and pulled him up before going and locking the doors and turning the sign on the front windows to closed. he came back and held Hongbin's arm again as he led him through the front door and locked it behind him. when they had come out Hongbin turned to find the man only to see a guy similar in age to them standing there.  


"Where did that man go?" Hongbin asked looking around.  


"I thought it would look far less conspicuous if it was three friends hanging out than a man accompanying a couple of boys around," the guy said as Hongbin's jaw dropped. "The name is Seo In Guk by the way, you can just call me Seo though" and with that Seo started walking off followed by Gongchan who was still holding Hongbin's arm, which Hongbin was a little thankful for because he didn't think he'd be able to walk by himself. After a little bit of walking, they came to a giant building that looked like an old university.  


"What are we doing here?" Hongbin asked looking up at the building.  


"You'll see Seo said as he pressed on the old plaque that sat next to the large iron gate. The ground shook and then suddenly and the gates swung open to reveal the same university but it was in pristine condition and looked nothing like it did before. Hongbin stared in awe, looking all around before finally looking back to Gongchan and Seo, who had changed back to the way he looked before, only this time his smile didn't feel creepy at all. "Welcome," he said, stretching out his arms "to Mutant University."


	2. New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this being so late, but here is the latest chapter, I promise it won't take me 8 months to post the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Wait, what did you say?” Hongbin asked looking at Seo confused.

“Mutant University, it’s a university for mutants” Seo said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hongbin on the other hand was having a mental breakdown. Mutants? As in extra legs and arms mutants? Hongbin thought, trying to make sense of everything.

“Not exactly” a voice said and Hongbin looked up to see a man walking towards them with a warm smile, behind him were two other men walking up to Hongbin, Seo and Gongchan. “only a few students have extra limbs, but they’re mostly tails or wings, no one has an extra leg, but that would be fascinating don’t you agree?” Hongbin stared at the man trying to work out if he had said that out loud. “No, my dear boy, I’m a telepath, I can read the minds of people” he held out his hand to Hongbin who looked at it warily. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite, my name is Jinyoung Park but most of the students just call me JYP, I’m one of the principals here” JYP said as he smiled again. Hongbin took the outstretched hand and shook it before feeling a small electric pulse run up through his arm. He jumped back with a surprised shout.

“Yes, I believe he is” JYP said as he turned to look at Seo with another friendly smile. “You can tell us what happened in my office in an hour, but I believe we should get our new student here enrolled” JYP said as he turned and started walking towards the entrance.

“Wait!” Hongbin shouted causing everyone to turn and look at him “When you said new student, you didn’t mean me did you” he asked looking at JYP.

“Well of course I did you’re one of us” JYP be said cheerily.

“No, I’m not, I’m not one of you at all, I’m normal” Hongbin said starting to get hysterical, he couldn’t believe what these people were saying, he was so confused. He tried to make sense of everything he had seen today, that hooded creature, Gongchan throwing fire, Seo changing age, the university magically appearing as new, his thoughts being read by JYP, this couldn’t be real, he had to be dreaming he thought. And how would he not know if he was a mutant, he of all people should know.

“Not necessarily” JYP said as he walked towards Hongbin again, “besides being a telepath I can also sense when someone has mutant abilities, that shock you felt was my power sensing yours. There are quite a few people out there who are mutants but don’t realise, either their powers are simply enhanced senses or abilities like strength, so they never assume they are something more, or they just haven’t realised their powers yet. I feel that you are of the latter, but its ok, here we can help you develop you powers in a safe environment.”

Hongbin wasn’t sure what to do, he was terrified to go back to the café in case there were more of those things but he was also terrified of what was in store for him at the university. And then there was another smaller part of him that was excited at the aspect of him having powers. It was this part that ultimately made his decision for him. “Ok I’ll stay, but only for a month, if I don’t like it I free to go without anyone following me, right?” he asked, looking at the three principals.

“Certainty child, we wouldn’t want to confine you here, but we would like to make sure that you’re safe if you do decide to leave” JYP said. “On another note, lets show you to where you will be staying, most students are in class right now but we’ll get everything sorted before your entrance test.”

“My what?”

“Every student who comes to the school has to go through an entrance exam, we’ll see what you can do and that decides what class you’re placed in, even if you haven’t activated your powers yet we just go through basic little tests to see what happens, some people even activate their powers during the test so it can be quite beneficial to you in the end” one of the other principals said.

“Now if you could please follow us, we’ll get you to your room and get everything sorted from there” the third principal said and all three of them started walking towards the front doors. Hongbin looked to Gongchan who offered him an encouraging smile as he sighed and followed him. what have I gotten myself into? He thought, and was sure he heard JYP chuckle.  
~~~  
After following the principals to the office where he was handed a stack of paper work and shown to a basic white room with a small wooden desk against a wall and a double bed in the centre with white blankets and pillows all neatly placed. You can start filling these out and then we’ll get you started on your entrance test JYP said with an excited smile. Hongbin thought this man was a little to excited for this and JYP just smiled wider, this was going to take some getting used to. As they turned to leave he called out to the three men “Wait, what about my apartment and my job, people will realise I’m missing”.

“We can take care of the legalities of your apartment and as for your job we’ll adjust the minds of the workers to make you think you quit” one of the other men said, leaving Hongbin feeling very intimidated.

“When we know what you can do and we can be sure you can control your powers you’ll be able to go out and get a job again if you wish, but for now it’s safer to everyone else that you stay here, especially after being called by a drained” the third man said, he seemed kinder than the second man but not as happy as JYP, it was a nice medium.

“Ah yes, Professor Inguk told us about that, I thought it was fascinating, what happened when the shade called to you?” JYP said his eyes shining with curiosity.

Hongbin shrunk into himself, not enjoying having all the attention n hm. “Well, I saw the figure walk in and then heard this singing, then I couldn’t control my body and it’s like I was forced to go to it” Hongbin said, a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered almost touching the figure’s hand.

“Just fascinating, so few people have ever been called by a drained and even fewer have survived with their minds intact. You’re a very luck boy Hongbin” JYP said with a bright smile. “Anyway, we’ll leave you to get adjusted and then we’ll send someone to bring you to your test and then we can organise your classes”.

With that the three left and Hongbin was alone. He looked around the room before sitting down and started to fill out the forms. Some of the questions were simple ones like ‘previous schooling’ and ‘interests’ then there were ones like ‘how many people know about you’ and ‘how many houses have you burned down’ and Hongbin found himself wondering for the millionth time just what he had got himself into. Just as he finished thee was a knock on the door and a woman walked in. She was stunning and Hongbin had to remind himself to not stare. The woman seemed to know what he was thinking as she giggled and hid her smile behind her hand. She removed her hand and flicked her hair before looking at Hongbin and smiled warmly. 

“Hello there, you must be Hongbin” she said in a soft voice that matched her beauty. Hongbin just nodded, not knowing how to talk suddenly. “My name is Seolhyun Kim, but you can call me Professor Kim” she said bowing slightly. Hongbin suddenly bowed all the way down, half trying to be respectful whilst also trying to hide his blush.

“If you’re ready I’ll take you to your test now” she said and Hongbin just nodded and followed her. As he walked behind her he saw there were some students hanging around the halls, some looking at Professor Kim and some looking at him, making him feel even more self-conscious. Eventually the walked into a giant room that was obviously the school’s gym. In the stands, there were a bunch of people, including Seo who now looked like he did when he came into the café that morning. He watched Professor Kim walk up and joining them and figured they were also professors.

There was a table set up at the bottom of the stands and there sat the three principals. All watching him. He stood in the centre of the room looking around, fidgeting under the gaze of all the people. Maybe if I think of them in their underwear it’ll be better until he saw that all the professors were attractive and realised it would make him feel worse. He heard JYP let out a small chuckle as well as some of the other professors. Great Hongbin thought, wishing the ground would just swallow him up, more telepaths.

JYP let out another chuckle before standing up “Hongbin, welcome to your entrance test. Please don’t be nervous, this test is simply to see how strong your powers are and to see exactly what kind of powers you have. I’ve already confirmed you are one of us, when you felt that shock earlier it was my powers reacting to yours” Hongbin grimaced at the repeat of this information. He was kind of happy to know he was something more but he couldn’t hope that he had no powers at all and he could just run away and forge this ever happened. “Now before we start” JYP continued, “have you experienced anything that is abnormal that could give us clue to what your powers are?”.

Hongbin thought hard, trying to think of anything that seemed out of the ordinary about him. People always said that he was attractive but he doubted that was a power. He heard one of the professors murmur to Professor Kim who giggled again, he was really starting to get annoyed with all these telepaths and again, there was a chuckle that went through the room. He shook his head not being able to pick out anything especially different. JYP just smiled, “that’s fine my boy, we can do the basic tests and maybe some a bit more advanced”.

He held up a remote and pressed a button and a giant boulder dropped down in front of Hongbin, making him fall backwards. “Are you guys mental? That could’ve killed me!” Hongbin aid outraged.

JYP just picked up his clipboard and started writing things down. “Your reflexes are good but not super so we can remove that, now please try to push that boulder”.

Hongbin figured there was no point in complaining, so he tried to push the boulder, putting all his strength into it but couldn’t even make it budge a bit. JYP went back to writing on the paper again before the boulder disappeared into the floor. Suddenly, a pillar rose from the floor with an empty can of drink sitting on top. “we’ll do a few tests with this can, first I want you to try and move it with your mind” said one of the other principals. The tests on the can went on for a while, trying to make him blow on it, see if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes or hands but nothing. Hongbin started to feel bad, like he was wasting everyone’s time. After what felt like hours the pillar disappeared back into the floor.

“We’ll try one last test and then we’ll finish. Don’t feel bad if this doesn’t work, we’ve had plenty of students who haven’t discovered their power till much later, it just means you’ve got time to develop” JYP said with a caring smile. Hongbin retuned the smile, feeling a little better.

“What’s the next test?” Hongbin asked.

“It works better if you don’t know” JYP said as he pressed another button. Hongbin flinched waiting for pain but nothing happened he righted himself looking around thinking that it must be over before he felt the floor rumble beneath him and he was flung into the air. He let out a yell as he went flying through the air, only to come straight down and crash to the floor. Hongbin opened his eyes slowly thinking he landed on a mat before looking down to realise he landed on a person.

The boy had dyed bright red hair and his skin was a little darker than most, but Hongbin was entranced by the eyes. They seemed to be endless, almost as if he could fall into them and keep falling for the rest of his life. The boy smiled shyly under Hongbin’s gaze before he stumbled to get up. All of a sudden, he could hear a bunch of voices in his head, they were so loud and he started screaming, cover his ears trying to block them out, but they just got louder. He felt the boy underneath him manoeuvre around him and put his hand on hi shoulder. He couldn’t tell if he heard his voice in his head or if he was actually speaking but Hongbin didn’t care at that moment.

He felt more people rush to him and the red-haired boy move away from him. The voices got louder for a moment before slowly they started to fade away until he was left alone in his head again. He opened his eyes and saw everyone surrounding him, he felt something wet on his face and realised he had been crying. He quickly wiped his face and reused to meet anyone’s eyes, focusing on the floor.

“Well isn’t this fascinating?” JYP said. “Looks like you’re a telepath Hongbin”.  
Hongbin felt a shiver go through him as JYP spoke. Great Hongbin thought sarcastically, followed by even more chuckles.


End file.
